minecraft_knowhowfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Knowhow Wiki Homepage
'Welcome To Minecraft Knowhow' The minecraft knowhow needs a huge overhaul to meet better wikia standards, please help us by adding pages, videos and photos Welcome To Minecraft Knowhow a brand new public free website that everybody can contribute pages, texts and videos to. *Current Client Minecraft Version: 1.7.4 *Current Minecraft Snapshot: 13w49a 'What Is Minecraft?' Minecraft is a sandbox game originally created by Notch or 'Markus Persson' and was inspired by Infiniminer and Dwarf Fortress, but was soon developed further by 4JStudios. Minecraft is a game about placing and breaking a wide range of blocks eventually forming huge structures and architectures. Notch who you night know as Markus Persson quit his job as being a 'student game developer' to become the boss of his own game developer company on June 1st. Markus' original idea for Minecraft was first called 'Cave Game' a game about placing blocks in a 3D enviroment, battling monsters, gaining experience and having fun. Minecraft's Alpha version was released on March 2010 it was the first time the game was actually playable by the community. The game was then eventually released on the 17 November 2011 as Minecraft 1.0 the offical release for the game. Then on the 19th of November 2011 Notch handed over his work of art to Jeb or 'Jens Bergensten' so Notch can carry on another project. Jeb took over nearly every corner of Minecraft updating it with weekly snapshots and fixing bugs. Minecraft was then placed in the hands of many other Mojangers and before you know it Minecraft became a worldwide sensation. 'Gallery' 800px-Mesa_biome.png|Mesa|link=http://minecraft-knowhow.wikia.com/wiki/Biome|linktext=Read up about the landscape of Minecraft 800px-Nether_'biome'.png|The Nether|link=http://minecraft-knowhow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nether|linktext=Find out what awaits you in the dark dimensions of Minecraft Minecraft_classic.png|Minecraft Classic|linktext=Go back in time to the old days of Minecraft development 1468262.jpg|Buildings|linktext=What can you come up with??? 'Trailer' ' ' ' ] ' What is your favorite Minecraft 1.7 biome? Birch Forest Birch Forest M Birch Forest Hills Birch Forest Hills M Mesa Mesa Plateau Mesa Canyon (Bryce) Savannah Savannah M Savannah Plateau Stone Beach Swampland M Extreme Hills+ Extreme Hills M Ice Plains Spikes Jungle M Jungle Edge Jungle Edge M Flower Forest Flower Forest Hills Flower Forest Hills M Mega Taiga Mega Spruce Taiga Roofed Forest Roofed Forest M Sunflower Plains Deep Ocean 'Recent Mojang News' Minecraft Realms Minecraft Realms has been released in Beta: You've heard of Minecraft Realms by now. It's a paid service that lets you quickly create Minecraft worlds for you and your friends to play on. Your world is always online, even if you aren't logged in. You can invite up to 20 friends to your Realm, and 10 can play at once. The whole thing is hosted on Mojang Servers and can be configured from Minecraft. Minecraft Realms is currently availible in Sweden for PC Minecraft only. Anyone who attended this years Minecon can also access Realms by redeeming the realms pre-paid giftcard that came in their giftbag. Posted By 'Owen' on 19 December 2013 at Mojang.com Category:Browse